


After the Hike to Table Mountain

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: Sam and Cait return from a hike with their cast mates. They are both sweaty and tired, but not *too* tired...





	

INT. Sam and Cait’s apartment in South Africa. Late afternoon.

Sam and Cait enter, sweaty and dirty from their hike. Cait sets down her bag then stumbles into the bedroom and flops on to the bed, face up. Sam removes his shoes, then follows her in.

Sam then kneels to the floor and removes her sneakers, socks, then starts to massage her feet.

Cait: (groaning) That feels so goooooood….

Sam: Tired and sore, are ye?

Cait: What time are we meeting everyone for dinner?

Sam: 6:30

Cait: I need a hot shower and a nap

Sam starts to massage up her leg.

Sam: Is that all?

Cait: You can’t be serious.

Sam: But you know hiking makes me feel all manly…

Cait: Do whatever you want as long as I don’t have to move.

Sam: If you went to the gym more you wouldn’t be so tired now…

Cait tries to kick him.

Cait: No shower, then! You’ll have to have me covered in sweat and dirt.

Sam: Och, I was hoping you’d say that…nothing like a little grime to rouse the senses.

Sam engages in a bunch of macho poses–taking off his shirt then smelling it, flexing his muscles, pounding his chest.

Cait: (giggling) You’re going to have three sips of wine and fall asleep at the table tonight.

Sam: Pshaw…

Sam peels her leggings off, then leans in to take a deep whiff of her crotch.

Sam: Ahhh, nature’s finest aroma!

Cait completely loses it and starts laughing hysterically. Sam chuckles but stills her by placing his hand on her stomach and slowly pushing her shirt up. 

Sam bends his head between her legs. Cait’s breathing quickens as this goes on for a bit. He stands up, lowers his shorts and presses into her. Gasps and moans from both. Cait reaches up and runs her hands over his sweaty torso, suddenly less tired.

INT. Sam and Cait’s bedroom. Later.

Sam, freshly showered and dressed, lies on the bed with his phone on his chest, sound asleep.

Cait enters from the bathroom, also freshly clean and dressed. She sees him asleep and smiles. She joins him on the bed and curls up next to him, head on his shoulder.

Sam: Mmmm…what time is it?

Cait lifts his phone from his chest and reads the time, 6:28pm.

Cait: SHIT!

The End.


End file.
